Oneshot Love Stories
by WorshipperOfObito
Summary: Three mini pairing stories ShikaIno, KibaHina, NaruSaku .


Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all characters mentioned in this story

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all characters mentioned in this set of oneshot stories.

InoShika-

"Hey, What do you think of going out for dinner tonight?" Shikamaru asked the blonde, who was relaxing close by. A simple smile crossed her face. Ino had long accepted the fact that Sasuke would never love her the way she'd wished and gotten to know some other boys instead. After being rudely rejected by Neji, the second best choice in her opinion, she had gone to her friend Shikamaru. At first, she just complained about her lack of love, but soon she ran out of things to say and ended up just talking to him instead. After a few weeks time, they were closer than ever before.

"Sure thing." Ino beamed brightly, "But I get to pick where this time." Nodding, the chuunin walked alongside the girl he used to believe was nothing more than a pain, and he was… happy. After seeing her as more than just a teammate, he realized how good a person she really was. And how pretty she really was. Having the attention span of Naruto when it came to noticing such things as fashion and style had probably hid the idea of 'checking her out' as Kiba had put it… but since they had begun spending more time together, she seemed almost angelic and glorious.

"Hm… how about we go to the Konoha café for something tonight?" Ino suggested, pointing to the nearby sign in front of the best eatery around. She had to only ask before he grinned in reply without a thought about it. He really was handsome when he was dressed nice.

"Six tonight then? I'll see you in an hour?" He asked, hugging her gently. She looked up at him with a wide smile and nodded once before stealing a quick kiss.

"Bye!" She waved, running through the crowd when he let go. Shikamaru stood there for a moment, dazed. No matter how many times she did it, her kiss always left him stunned. He truly believed that this was the best thing to ever happen to him.

A/N-

Ridiculously short, but still okay right? I mean, I haven't typed anything I was proud of in a while, but as long as you guys like it, that's good. Hardly any words from the characters aloud. This was more of a 'what was going on in their heads' kinda thing.

Anywho, if you have suggestions or requests, tell me!!

KibaHina-

Hinata smiled as her beloved Kiba strode toward her doorway with his usual playful grin.

"Hey Hinata-Chan! What's up?" he called to her happily, a cheerful yip coming from Akamaru as well. Kiba had always kept the secret affections toward his teammate locked away in his heart, and was relieved that she agreed to be with him after accepting Naruto as a role model over a lover. After slipping his way deep into her heart, they had finally found more than friendship with one another. It was definitely meant to be.

"K-Kiba-Kun. I'm glad you came to visit!" She smiled, blushing as he pulled her into an affectionate embrace. The young girl loved his company. He had been there for her through all the bad and good since they were put on the same team. Kiba had never let Hinata down once, and stood up for her every time she lost confidence. The way he acted reminded her a little like how Naruto did, with the unfailing willpower and the ability to push further than anyone else would've thought impossible.

"Then lets go! I already set us up with the best eatery around! Konoha café! It'll be great Hinata-Chan!" He grinned ear to ear as he gently took her hand in his. A moment of boldness on her part, she dove on his back and held on tight. He never minded carrying her; she was light, not to mention she felt safe with him so close. She had definitely made a good choice.

A/N-

Again, short… In minds, feelings etc. Comments would be super fabuloso.

SakuNaru

Sasuke left her forever. When all seemed lost, he comforted her. He knew the loss she had suffered hurt; he felt it too. But still, she could never love again… or so she thought.

"Sakura! Are you coming? I got us a free meal for two at the café downtown!" The blonde beamed proudly as he waved his two coupons toward where his beautiful girlfriend waited for him. Naruto… such an interesting boy. Hyperactive, yes… but very kind to everyone. His constant cheerfulness was contagious, Sakura had learned a while back, and had caught a case of it several times. Walking toward him with a smile, she stole a quick kiss and seized his hand. Grinning, Naruto began walking down the street with the woman he had always dreamed of being with. Now that those dreams had come true, he was overwhelmed with satisfaction and self-accomplishment. After they had comforted each other over Sasuke, the two really began to enjoy one another's company. It wasn't long after that that they began really appreciating each other.

"Well, here we are! The best food in Konoha besides Ichiraku's!" Naruto sighed. Sakura giggled and followed him in. Looking around, he realized he wasn't the only person enjoying the evening with their angels. Kiba had Hinata at his side, both snuggled close and enjoying some fine soup on the moonlit deck to the right, Shikamaru with Ino curled in his lap, talking quietly while a waiter offered them the menu in the back of the café, and a few other friends he couldn't see clearly. Pulling up a seat, he offered it to his beautiful cherry blossom, who gratefully accepted, before pulling a chair of his own close to her. She grinned at him before stealing another kiss, this one more passionate than the first. Definitely better than how she felt about Sasuke.

A/N-

Done. Had to pull it together. Not good at ending stories. As you can see, these all took place on the same day. Times vary; Kiba and Hinata first, than Shikamaru and Ino, and finally, Naruto and Sakura. Konoha café isn't in the Naruto series as far as I know. Comments welcome, Flames shall make me a fabulous s'more.


End file.
